


Soldier boys

by Scouter18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Brotherhood, Eren and Armin have trauma, F/M, Friendship, Mentions of the Holocaust, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, description of war, happy reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouter18/pseuds/Scouter18
Summary: The war against Germany was finally over. Hitler is dead and his army has fallen into disarray. Private Eren Jeager and Private Armin Arlert are finally going home to be with the ones they love.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. When the war is done

It was over.

After a year of waging war against the Nazi regime, the allied forced had finally beat them. Taking back France had been just the beginning. Getting across the Rhine had been the breakthrough that the allies had needed to turn the tide of the war in their favour. And from then on, nothing could stop them.

A sense of victory was finally in the air. And Private Eren Jaeger revelled in it.

He had been there from the beginning. As a young man born in Chicago, he had heard all about the devastation that Hitler and his allies had caused the world. Then after American had joined the war in retaliation for what Japan had done to Pearl Harbour, Eren wasted no time enlisting. Once his basic training was completed, he and his assigned platoon were sent off to help take back Normandy from Nazi control.

Everyone who fought to free Europe had paid a heavy price for every victory that they had accomplished. And in the end, those sacrifices weren't in vain.

And now with the Nazi's capital city under allied control, their army in shambles and their leader shot dead by his own hand, Germany had no choice but to surrender.

Eren was only disappointed that his regiment didn't get there first. No, that honor went to the Soviet Union. The rest of the allied forces had arrived about a month later to help secure the capital.

They had been here for weeks now. Eren was currently patrolling the street with his fellow soldier Armin Arlert. He also happened to be Eren's best friend.

The two met when they were six years old and have been inseparable ever since. When they both enlisted together and finished their basic training, they were both lucky enough to be assigned to the same platoon. They both fought together at the invasion of Normandy, and every other conflict from there onward.

Eren looked around at the devastation wrought by the bombings. "Our boys really did a number on this place." He said as the two continued to walk through the streets, bolt action rifles in hand.

"Yeah, they did." Armin agreed as they rounded a street corner. "I heard that the damage here is just as bad as London, maybe worse."

Once America and Britain finally had a stable foothold in German territory, the Nazi's were finally on the defensive. Nearing the end of the war, a bombing campaign that lasted over a month saw the capital city of Berlin reduced to rubble as explosives rained down from the sky. 

All of them were used to seeing this. Destruction. At some point, it all starts to look the same.

Across the street, the two soldiers spotted movement. A woman and two children, both around the ages of twelve perhaps, dressed in civilian clothes. Locals. 

The moment they all saw Eren and Armin, the woman immediately pulled the children in the other direction and walked away.

She didn't get very far, as one of the children, probably her son, wrenched his arm from her grip. He ran back to where they were standing before and picked up a piece of broken rubble from the ground. He launched it towards them whilst yelling at them in German.

 _"Schmutzige schweine!"_ The boy screamed at them. The rock landed a few feet away from them. _"Wir werden uns dir niemals unterwerfen, hörst du mich!?"_

The mother ran to the boy, leaving her other child up the street. She grabbed a hold of him again, trying desperately to pull him away.

 _"Hör auf Stefan! Bitte hör auf!"_ she cried. But that wasn't enough. The boy still escaped from her grip and ran up to the Two soldiers.

Before either of them could react, the boy kicked Eren in the shin. Both of them were surprised by his actions, but not as surprised when the boy, Stefan, grabbed Eren's refile and tried to take it.

"H-Hey!" Exclaimed Eren. "Get the hell offa me, you little brat!" He tightened his grip on the gun and yanked it back but the kid wouldn't let go. Armin didn't know what to do, not wanting to hurt him.

Eren didn't want to do this but the kid was leaving him no choice. Eren shoved the gun forward and pushed the boy backwards. 

He stumbled, losing his footing and fell to the ground.

The mother cried out, falling to her knees beside her son. She turned her head to look up at Eren and Armin, pure terror in her eyes.

 _"Bitte tu ihm nichts! Mein Sohn kennt seinen Platz nicht, bitte, meine Herren, tun Sie uns nicht weh!"_ She cried as she clutched her son in her arms.

Eren had no clue what they were saying, but going by how afraid she looked right now, she was probably apologising for the kid's sad attempt at attacking them.

Armin however, understood every word. As a fluent German speaker, he felt terrible for this woman. While her son cursed his and Eren's very existence, his poor mother was begging for her son's life.

In her eyes, they were the monsters.

Armin put his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Let me handle this." He stood back and held out his rifle for Eren to take.

Eren nodded, saying nothing as he took the gun and let Armin do all the talking.

The blonde presented himself in the most non-threatening way possible, his hand held out to help her.

 _"Hab keine Angst. Wir werden dich nicht verletzen."_ He looked into her surprised eyes. She was probably baffled that an American soldier spoke her native language. _"Wir werden dich oder deinen Sohn nicht verletzen."_

She didn't take his hand. She simply pulled herself and her son up and ran back to her other child as quickly as possible. They all disappeared up the street.

Armin sighed. He really shouldn't have expected any differently. Ever since they arrived in Berlin, people were terrified of them. With most of the army away, all that was left in the city was women, children and the elderly. And everyone knew that the Soviet army hadn't exactly been pleasant to them after taking control of the capital.

War brought out the worst in everyone.

That was something both Eren and Armin had learned throughout their time fighting in europe. While you see your enemies as the devil, the enemy sees the same thing in you.

No one sees themselves as the monsters, no matter what their actions say about them.

A somber silence passed between the two young men as Eren handed Armin back his rifle and they continued their patrol. All they wanted was to leave this hell and go home.

* * *

A few hours later and the evening was begging to fall on the city. The sky seemed to bleed red as the sun slowly disappeared beneath the horizon.

The army has currently taken up residents outside of a government building. Inside, the brass sat together making decisions. Outside, the troops all made themselves at home in tents.

"Wonder how much longer they're gonna keep us here?" Connie pondered as he stared up at the government building.

Jean finished downing the last of his coffee and set his mug down on the floor. "Why do you think? Hitler's been dead for weeks now but the rest of the army's still out there. Right now all we're doing is holding the city hostage until the rest of the government falls in line."

"Jean's right." Armin agreed. "Until the Nazi's entire regime is removed from the German government, this war isn't _truly_ over."

They may be right, but that didn't make all this waiting feel any easier. Everyone was getting anxious and the lack of new information from the brass was becoming frustrating.

Eren returned to reading his most recent letter from home. It arrived at their camp on December 11th, right before Eren fought in what would be known as 'The battle of the bulge'. It was from one Mikasa Ackerman. The love of his life.

She had written about how much she missed him and Armin. How she wished he was back home or that she was out there with him. Eren always laughed to himself at that one. Mikasa was probably stronger than any man he had met here in the army. She could have probably won the war single handedly if they'd have let women join the military.

Mikasa would also keep Eren updated with all the goings on back in Chicago. Updating him on sports, their friends, little things that would bring a smile to his face.

Eren would usually write letters to her whenever they weren't in active combat. But in the last few months everything has been so crazy that he hasn't had much of a chance to write back. He must have reread this one a hundred times by now. But it was the only way to feel close to her, so far from home.

Hopefully he would see her again soon.

Eren didn't notice Armin sitting down in the chair besides his cott. Seeing Eren so lost in his own head, he knew what he was reading.

"I wonder if she knows. That the war is over, I mean." He contemplated. They could only hope news of their victory had reached the states by now.

"Maybe." Said Eren. He didn't take his eyes off the letter. He looked up to the corner of the paper, an edition clip attached to it.

Along with the letter, Mikasa had also sent a photograph. A black and white picture, taken the day before Eren and Armin were being shipped out. It showed the three of them together as a group, happy smiles on all their faces.

It had been her gift to them both.

The guys all noticed Eren reading his letter. "Man, how many times have you read that same letter now? You'll drive yourself crazy." Said Jean.

Eren decided to have a little fun. "Hey, at least I have a girl waiting for me." Tormenting Jean had become one of his only pass times.

Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren. "Smug bastard." He folded his arms across his chest. "God knows how she puts up with you at home. I've only known you for a year and I can't stand you."

Mikasa had the patients of a Saint. Eren didn't know what he did to deserve her.

"What about you Armin? Any ladies waiting for you back home?" Asked Connie. 

"Huh?" He didn't know how to answer that. "Uh no, not really."

That wasn't completely true. There was a girl back home, one that would occupy his thoughts almost everyday. Annie Leonhart.

Sure, they were close, but he didn't know what they were. He had sent her letters whenever he could but he never got any replies from her. She was probably still angry with him from the argument they had before he left.

But Armin didn't want to dwell on that. He would mend his relationship with Annie once he was back home. And he didn't want everyone else knowing about it.

They were interrupted when Floch Forster, a fellow soldier, stepped into their tent.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Sareant Ackerman wants everyone outside. Colonel Pixis apparently has new orders for us."

Everyone stood up and made their way out of the tent. Eren folded the letter neatly back up and put it back in the envelope. He put it back on his makeshift nightstand before following the others.

The entire encampment was gathering around the entrance of the government building. Each man separated into his own regiment, lining up accordingly. 

Out from the doors came the entire Military brass that had been sent to Berlin. Colonel Dot Pixis, The British, French and Soviet leaders all gathered around the entrance. Everyone stood at attention, saluting their commanding officers.

"At ease." Said Pixis. The soldier's rigid posture instantly relaxed. The entire brass seemed to be in a good mood. The usual grim frowns and tired eyes were instead replaced with smiles. 

"Good news, gentleman. You're all going home."


	2. Reunion (EreMika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has waited so long for Eren and Armin to come home. And that day is sooner than she thinks.

It was no longer a dream, a wishful thought at the forefront of their minds as they sat around waiting for the next battle that they may not make it through. This was real.

They were finally going home.

With Hitler's regime crumbling to dust, many of the soldiers weren't needed in Europe anymore. And Germany wasn't their only victory. During the few months after the Nazi's surrender, the major atomic bomb attacks on Japan had forced Emeror Hirohito to surrender, leaving no more resistance from the axis powers.

Within a few weeks, America celebrated the end of the second World war.

The ships carrying the thousands of soldiers across the Atlantic had docked in New York City on a bright, clear morning. Today could not be anymore perfect.

Once the soldiers had gotten off the boat, they had gathered in front of a wooden stage. There stood the generals, the Colonels and the sargeants. Though one stood out to address his soldier. Colonel Erwin smith.

"When duty called for you to take up arms, you answered the call. When tyranny threatened to destroy us, you fought to defeat this evil. You brave men gave your hearts and souls to defending the world's freedom. Not only am I grateful to have served alongside you, but the entire world will remember your service and sacrifice with grateful hearts for untold generations. It was an honour to be your commanding officer."

The crowd of soldiers looked to Colonel Smith, a deep sense of pride filling them all. Smith finished his speech with a salute with the entire crowd following suit.

Once he stepped off the stage, all the soldiers began to disperse. Each of them making their way out of the docks and on their way back to their families.

There in the centre of the harbour, four friends stood. The final destination of their journey reached.

"Well, this is it." Said Eren. 

Jean looked almost wistful. "Yeah. It's been a hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

Yes it had.

This may be the last time they all saw each other. Even though they had only known each other for a year, their shared experience would bind them together forever. 

They were joined together in a brotherhood like no other. So many of them had died in battle and didn't get this chance. But the ones who made it would not waste this gift. They would live on and honour their fallen brother's sacrifice. And for years to come, the people of the world would look back and know them as the brave men that fought against a tyrant and won.

And now they had to part ways, back to their own lives.

Connie was the first of them to say his goodbyes. "I better get going, my family and Sasha will wanna know I'm home. Brooklyn prodigal son has finally come home." 

Everyone laughed as Connie picked up his bag and walked away. Back to his family. "I'm glad I got to meet you guys."

Now it was just the three of them.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat before heading to the train station. You two gonna be okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine." Armin assured him. He then held his hand out. "You take care of yourself Jean."

Jean took Armin's hand in a firm shake. "You too Armin. " He then turned to Eren, a smirk on his face. "That goes double for you Jaeger. Even though we're not at war anymore, you're still that same suicidal maniac I met in basic."

Eren had to laugh at that. "I guess I'll try. See ya around."

And with that, there were only two left.

Armin turned to Eren. "You ready to head back to Chicago?"

Eren turned to his best friend, a smile on his face. "Yeah. Let's get moving."

* * *

**_Chicago, Illinois_ **

  


Mikasa had never felt so anxious in her entire life. Never had she felt the same mixture of giddiness and worry at the same time.

It was driving her crazy.

With the news of the war finally ending, the entire country was buzzy. People celebrated, glad to hear that the madmen of the world were beaten by their brave soldiers. And that those men, husbands and sons and brothers, would be returning.

She just hoped that her boys would walk through that door soon.

Mikasa hadn't heard from Eren or Armin in a while. In their last letters to her, they both said that with things becoming more crazy on their side, they might not be able to write to her for a while. 

She was worried that something had happened to them. But had no news from the military saying that either of them have been reported missing or dead. All she could do was wait.

She hadn't felt this anxious since Eren and Armin left for their basic training.

When Eren had announced that he was going to enlist, Mikasa had opposed the idea outright. She didn't want him going off somewhere unknowing, dying in a horrific way all alone.

She was surprised by how calm he was about the whole thing. He didn't get mad and start arguing with her like they did when they were kids. Instead he sat with her and explained how this was something he needed to do. What right did he have to sit at home, safe and well, while others were fighting and dying to protect his freedom? It was his duty, not only as a man, but as her partner to give his all to protect her.

Mikasa knew about what was happening in the war. She read the papers, listened to the radio. She knew the damage that the axis powers were causing to the world. A close family friend of theirs had died in the attack on Pearl Harbour. They had all suffered from this war.

Maybe this _was_ something he felt like he had to do but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

Then when Eren told Mikasa that Armin was enlisting as well, it only made Mikasa feel worse. Armin was one of her closest friends, he was like a brother to her, and now he was going to be sent to the slaughter.

The only consolation she got out of this whole ordeal was that neither of them would be alone. They could look out for each other when she couldn't.

But it did very little in comforting her.

Mikasa knew she couldn't stop Eren from doing as he wished. He was a fighter and always will be. There wasn't anything she could say or do to get him to change his mind.

So, after hours of talking it through, she reluctantly told Eren that she would support him. But only under two conditions;

That he would write to her as often as possible. And that he would do whatever it took to stay alive.

He looked at her with fierce determination in his eyes and promised her he would come home.

He had kept his promise so far. Now all she could do was have faith.

Mikasa was currently sitting at home. It was a warm early evening in Chicago, around 4 pm. Her friends, Historia and Ymir, were sitting with her in the living room.

After a while, Ymir decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "Say Mikasa, have you heard any news from the guys?" She asked.

Mikasa looked down, her hands gripped together. "No," she said. "I haven't heard a thing."

Mikasa felt Historia's hand gently grip her own. "Hey, they'll be home soon. Soldiers have been coming back to their families from New York. I know you'll see them soon."

Mikasa appreciated Historia's effort to comfort her. She was a good friend.

The three of them talked for a while longer before both Historia and Ymir had to leave. After saying their goodbye, the two women disappeared out the door. Mikasa was left to herself once more.

But about five minutes later, she heard another knock on the door. Did Historia forget something? She made her way back to the front door and opened it, Expecting to find the blonde at the door.

What she instead saw was a body far to tall and masculine to be Historia's. And when she tilted head head up to see who it was, she felt her heart stop.

"Hey Mikasa."

Eren.

He was there, standing right in front of her. His once long hair that he used to tie back now shortened, much like the style he wore as a child. His face, freshly shaven and clean. But the most noticeable thing was his eyes. Those green orbs that look so much like she remembered, yet still somewhat different as they shined a beautiful green.

"Eren…" she whispered.

Mikasa didn't give him a chance to say anything else as she threw her arms around his neck. Eren caught her, lifting her off the ground. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her.

Both of them just stood there, arms wrapped around each other as Mikasa sobbed into his shoulder. Mikasa could feel Eren's body tremble in her hold as they clung to each other for dear life.

"I've missed you, so much." He said, his voice shaking. When she pulled back, she saw the tears finally fall from his eyes.

She pulled him in, bringing his lips down on hers as she pulled him further into the house.

It was everything they imagined and more. Eren's hands moved up from her waist to cup her cheeks. Mikasa could feel the rough calloused on his hands as he held her so gently.

She had missed this. Missed him. She missed the way his lips fit perfectly against hers. Her arms unwound themselves from around his neck, instead resting her palms on his nape.

After a while they both pulled away, breathless and needing air. Mikasa looked up into his eyes with a watery smile. "I knew you'd come back."

Eren rested his forehead against hers. "I made you a promise, remember?"

It was then she noticed something odd. That they were alone. And that Armin wasn't with him.

"Eren, why isn't Armin with you?" She asked nervously, fearing the worst.

But Eren kept on smiling. He then turned his head back towards the front door. "You can come in now!" He called out. And from behind the wall, Armin appeared at the front door, making his way inside the house. 

"Sorry if I worried you there, Mikasa." He dropped his bag and held his arms out as Mikasa made her way over to him. 

The two wrapped their arms around one another in a tight embrace. Mikasa revelled in the feeling of having him in her arms again, safe and well. "Why were you hiding?" She asked, still clinging to him.

"I wanted to give you two a moment together." He said. Pulling back, Mikasa looked him up and down, glad to see that he was no worse for wear. "You look good." She then turned to look at Eren again. "Both of you look great."

Eren walked eren to the two of them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and pulling them both close to him. They all stood there in this group hug, almost unwilling to let go of one another for fear of losing this moment.

_'This is it.'_ Eren thought. _'This is the home I longed for.'_

* * *

A few hours had passed and the three of them decided to go out to eat at a local bar that also happened to serve meals. None of them felt like cooking, and tonight was cause for a celebration. Both men were still in their uniforms while Mikasa was dressed in a simple shirt and pants.

When they walked in, the place was alive with the sound of chatter and music. The smell of good food wafting through the air.

"I never thought I'd miss the smell of a bar so much." Eren thought aloud. He was so used to the smell of mud, burning smoke and blood that it had almost become second nature. But you never truly got used to it.

Eren shook his head. He didn't want to think about war right now. He wasn't out there anymore. He was here. Home. With the love of his life and best friend.

He turned to his Girlfriend. "Is Ymir working here tonight? Been awhile since I saw her and Historia."

"Ymir is working tonight. I'm pretty sure Historia is at home still."

Another good thing about this place was that Ymir worked as a barmaid.

And speaking of, Ymir walked out from behind the back and spotted Mikasa. She walked over to greet her unaware of her two guests.

"Hey Ackerman, what brings you he-" Ymir cut herself off as she saw Eren and Armin standing beside her. Her shock faded into a surprised grin. "Well, well, I'll be damned."

"Good to see you, Ymir."

"You too Eren. And you Armin. Man, wait until Historia hears about this. She's gonna freak." Then Ymir went silent for a bit, tapping her chin in contemplation. "You know what, you guys deserve a proper homecoming." She then went across the bar to a large bell. As she rang it, the sound echoed throughout the whole bar.

"Hey everyone!" Ymir yelled over the chatter. With all eyes on, Ymir placed both hands on each of the boy's shoulders. "These guys have just come back after saving your sorry asses from the Nazi's. So let's give 'em a big welcome back!"

The entire bar cheered for the two men, clapping and shouting their appreciation. Both men looked a little flush at all the attention but took the praise non the less.

Once seated at their tables, they ordered a round of drinks in. Ymir's manager came up to them and told the trio that both their meals and drinks were on the house. When Eren and Armin tried to protest, the manager told them he would hear none of it. That it was a thank you for the valiant service.

After a couple of beers, they decided to order some food. The three of them laughing and enjoying themselves together again.

"We have so much to catch up on." Said Armin. "I don't even know where to start."

They began talking about everything they had missed, all the goings on around town, everything that had happened with their friends. And about fifteen minutes later their food arrived. Three simple bacon cheese burgers with fries.

The conversation then steered towards what the boys did when they weren't fighting. They told Mikasa all about France, about how in their spare time they would admire the beauty of the countryside and the towns once they were liberated.

"Honestly, Paris is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Said Armin. "You two should definitely go one day."

Mikasa would like that. She hasn't had the chance to travel much and once things eased back to normal in Europe, maybe she and Eren could go together.

Her boyfriend seemed to share the same thought. "Not a bad idea. After all, they say Paris is the most romantic city in the world." He said, leaning down to place a kiss on Mikasa's cheek.

They continued eating, drinking and laughing the night away. People would come up to them throughout the night to thank the boys for their service. It truly was a great evening.

Once they were done, the three made their way out of the bar and onto the street. The plan was to go straight home and get a good night's sleep.

But Armin didn't follow after them. When the couple turned back to ask him what was going on, Armin told them that there was something he needed to do before going home.

"You two go on ahead. Enjoy some alone time." He said "I'll probably see you in the morning."

Mikasa looked confused while Eren simply nodded in understanding. "Alright then. You have your keys to get back in right?"

Armin nodded. After a few seconds of waiting, a cab finally pulled up to the sidewalk. Armin waved goodbye to them one last time before hopping inside the car. Seconds later, the cab drove off.

Mikasa looked up at Eren in confusion. "Where is he going."

"My best guess, he's going to see Annie." Replied Eren

"Oh." Mikasa said in understanding. She had a feeling that Annie might still be on his mind, even after all this time.

Then what Armin said to her before came to mind. With him at Annie's, they had the house to themselves. Suddenly she was very grateful to Armin. 

Both of them looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing. With wide grins, they both flagged down the nearest cab.

The both of them couldn't get back fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you in the comments. They're very much appreciated 😁


End file.
